


Shinigami (so they say)

by Astre_Red



Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23926639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astre_Red/pseuds/Astre_Red
Summary: There are things about Shinigami, or Grim Reapers, or whatever you wish to call them. It depends on which world you observe.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Shinigami (so they say)

You are a Shinigami, and you are bored.

It's what start it, that feeling. And really, there's not much else to say.

You are bored, so you let a notebook (but not yours, never yours) fall. A boy picks it up, and realizes the possibilities it brings. So the boy laughs and proclaims himself a God. You watch him, and wonder how long he has until he succumbs to madness. Not much, you think.

You watch him grin arrogantly, and yell when the letter corners him.

You offer the boy the eyes, but he refuses. You're amused. You're not bored anymore !

You watch, fascinated, the battle of wits between two geniuses. For you, this battle to death is nothing but a game, and it amuses you like nothing has since centuries.

The boy wins, and the letter dies. You're almost disappointed.

Time passes. The boy becomes a man. You're starting to feel bored again, when another letter appears. It's not the same one as before, but you smile and eat your apple, and laugh.

The letters (two, there's two this time and isn't that entertaining ?) corner the boy, like the one before them. And this time, they win, and one of them die and the man panicks and it's _so_ _funny_.

The man creates a trap and thinks he wins and snaps when he loses. He's mad (but hasn't he always been ?) and one of others shots him.

In the end, you kill him, like you said you would.

Years later, you're bored again, so you find another boy. This one is different. He makes you wait, and you move more. He could have won, but he dies, because life is unfair and so is death. It's funny while it last.

You are Ryuk, and you are bored.

* * *

You are a Shinigami, and you are broken.

You kill yourself, but it's not enough (it's never enough). Now you're condamned to recolt souls, because you dared to give up. Because you dared to be tired.

You don't have a name. Well, you do, but you don't want it. It's nothing but horrible memories now. So you are given a number and that's it. The green-haired scientist calls you Whitey, and you wonders if you should call him friend.

Then you meet her, and it's heaven, and you even think, for a brief time, that she can fix you. You're happy. You didn't think it was possible anymore.

But life is unfair, and so is death. So she dies, and you snaps.

You leave, and you hurt them while doing it. You think, just once, of the green-haired scientist who gave you a nickname. But you're angry, and broken so you leave and you don't come back.

You keep an eye on her family, and it helps, just a little. Not as much as her, but a little, and for a while it's enough, for a while you think it's going to be okay.

But death is unfair, and so is life.

The manor burns, and with it your last hope. But the twins live, so you keep looking, and you find them, but one is dead and you can't accept that. You won't accept that.

So you take him and break rules and do everything just so he can breath again. You hurt and so does he but you manage to bring him back, just a little.

You're discovered on a boat and you fight against two others and a demon. You lose your treasure, but it's okay, because it feels right. And you run away (like always).

In the end, you succeed. The little twin run, and you stay. It should feel right ~~it doesn't~~.

You see the green-haired scientist, and you threaten him. ~~It's wrong I'm sorry.~~ He shouldn't try to stop you.

You won. You should be happy. ~~You're not.~~

You are the Undertaker, and you are broken.

* * *

You are a Shinigami, and you are a protector.

You're happy at first, and you grow up like a normal boy (save for the ghosts), and it's good, it's great. You have two little sisters and you love them and you swear to protect them. It's like that for a few years, before it shatters. You see a little girl, little like your sisters, and you want to help, because you are nine but also a protector so you walk towards her.

Your mother dies, and with her your happiness.

Your father hits you. He says it's training but it hurts and you're nine so you hate him, just a little. But your sisters need you, so you get up and fight, even though you hate it. You hate a lot of things, these days.

You grow up, and suddenly there is a girl in your room and a monster in front of you and a sword in your chest, and you're not really human anymore. It's okay, for a while.

You fight. You make friends and you and them go save the girl and you fight and fight and fight.

The traitor is discovered, and you go home. The girl is safe. It doesn't feel like a victory.

You train, and you fight, and you discover a monster in your head, so you fight it. You meet others people, who try to recruit you ~~_(We can help you come-)_~~ but you say no because your friends need you and you're a protector.

Your friend is kidnapped, and just like last time, you and your friends go and save her. The final battle begin.

You fight. You fight the monsters in front of you, the blue haired one and the sad one and the one in your head. You fight, like you always do. You hate it.

You win, and you pay the price. The traitor is gone but so are your friends and the monster in your head. You miss them, and it hurt. But you get up.

You are Kurosaki Ichigo, and you are a protector.

* * *

(You are Shinigami. At least, that's what they call you.)


End file.
